1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel and, in particular, to an improved LCD panel which is capable of improving reflection efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device is a thin, flat display device which displays an image by adjusting light transmissivity of liquid crystal cells arranged in the form of a matrix.
The LCD device can be classified into a transmissive LCD device and a reflective LCD device. The transmissive LCD device uses a backlight unit as a light source, and displays a bright image even in a dark ambient environment. However, the transmissive LCD device consumes much power. The reflective LCD device has an advantage of low power consumption since the reflective LCD does not include the backlight unit. However, the reflective LCD can not be used in the dark ambient environment.
Accordingly, a transflective LCD device has been developed. Since the transflective LCD device includes both a reflective portion and a transmissive portion in a sub-pixel, the transflective LCD device is driven in a transmissive mode or a reflective mode, if necessary. However, since the transflective LCD device includes the reflective portion and the transmissive portion in the sub-pixel, transmissivty of the transflective LCD device is lower than that of the transmissive LCD device, and reflexibility of the transflective LCD device is lower than that of the reflective LCD device. In other words, brightness of the transflective LCD device is lower than that of the transmissive LCD device.